


either way, my soul will die

by enjolraspermittedit



Series: Way Down Ladiestown [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Encourage Lesbianism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Outdoor Sex, clone fucking i guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: Newly divorced, Hélène decides to venture away from Moscow for awhile. She meets a very captivating woman on one of her excursions.
Relationships: Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Ladiestown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	either way, my soul will die

Hélène had arrived in the new country with no clear plan in her head - she just knew that she wanted some time away from Russia. She’d spent the first few days of her freedom looking around at her new surroundings and having some time to herself, finally free from the chain on her finger.

Finally free to do whatever she wanted.

It was by mistake, or perhaps by Fate, that she wandered into an outdoor party, something that was not common in Moscow. She had no idea who was hosting, but she figured she could wander around until someone kicked her out.

She wasn’t looking for anyone, but a woman caught her eye after a number of drinks. She didn’t look unlike Hélène; she had the same light brown skin, piercing dark eyes, and wild curly hair. Even her dress was a similar shade of green. Beautiful. Tempting. Especially now that Hélène was a single woman.

In Moscow, it was never acceptable for Hélène to desire other women, other _people_ in general while she was married. But now…

She decided to approach the mysterious woman, who appeared to be even drunker than she was.

“You’re charming,” Hélène said, and she immediately wished she had said more, but words failed her.

The woman looked at her suspiciously. “Do I know you?” she slurred.

“No. I’m not from here. My name is Hélène Bezuk- uh, Kuragina. Kuragina. Hélène Kuragina.”

“Where you from?” the woman asked, as if she didn’t believe Hélène’s words.

“Moscow. I came here to celebrate my own divorce.”

The woman smiled a bit at that. “Ain’t you lucky. I’m Persephone.”

Hélène couldn’t help but gape. “Persephone? As in-”

“Yes,” Persephone said firmly. “You worship me? Over in Russia?”

 _No, in fact I don’t firmly trust in any deity’s existence anymore…_ Hélène thought, but how could she be thinking that right now, with a goddess in front of her?

“Not exactly,” she said. “But I’d love to worship you right here and right now, if I may.”

“I have a husband, if you don’t know that,” Persephone growled. How _dare_ a human say such thing to her. Not just any human, but a lowly human that Persephone had never even seen before. An _attractive_ human, granted, but...

“I don’t have a husband. Not anymore,” Hélène said in response. “But even when I did, I would still fuck whoever I wanted.” 

Persephone glared at the woman in front of her, understanding what she was asking for but knowing that she shouldn't indulge. She was beyond attractive, for sure, but that didn't mean anything. Didn't make any of this okay. Even so...

Before she could second-guess herself, Persephone grabbed Hélène’s wrist. “You know what? Let’s go somewhere more private.” By the time she finished her statement, she was already dragging Hélène away to some secluded woods area. Drunk off her ass but still somewhat steady, Persephone let go of Hélène’s arm only to grab her ass instead and pull her close against her. Persephone let out a laugh before giving Hélène a rough kiss. Her hands were already starting to wander, drunkenly fumbling with the lace on Hélène’s dress. It was a pretty gown, different from what the mortals from around here wore, but beautiful nevertheless. Hélène herself was beautiful, and Persephone would be a fool to deny that.

“I feel pity for your former husband,” Persephone said, swiftly removing Hélène’s dress. “He will no longer get to see you like this.”

“Well, the truth is, he didn’t see me much to begin with,” Hélène slurred, not wanting to say more. There was a time and place to complain about her former marriage, but _this_ was not the right moment.

“Then I pity him even more,” Persephone told her, pressing a kiss to Hélène’s collarbone, grinning to herself as the mortal woman shuddered. Hélène had been wearing a silky slip underneath her dress, and it did great justice to her form. Persephone didn’t spend most of her time looking at random women, but she was happy to be graced with Hélène’s presence all the same. She laughed a bit in spite of herself and kissed Hélène’s collarbone again, then worked her way up to her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there. Hélène flushed a little at that and bit down on her lip, attempting to stifle a moan. 

“I’d like to see you too, you know,” Hélène said with a gasp.

“You think you have the right?” Persephone asked. “You think it’s okay for you to make a request to a goddess?”

“I do. Is that not what I did earlier? Is that not what I’m doing?” Hélène replied.

Well, clearly this woman feared nothing. Persephone wanted to be pissed off, but the fact remained that Hélène was too gorgeous to not indulge in. So Persephone kissed her neck again, being damn sure to leave marks that would last for days. She ended up pulling Hélène down onto the ground and then into her lap, marking up her neck some more. Hélène was still wearing the slip, and Persephone ran her fingers over the material for a few seconds before taking it off of her, much quicker than when she’d removed Hélène’s gown.

Hélène was grateful for the summer heat, something that did not exist much back in Moscow. Between the warm temperature outside and Persephone’s presence, she felt warm, despite the fact that she was completely nude. Persephone didn’t say anything else to her, but she ran her hand down Hélène’s chest, as if testing her out. Her hands were warm too, Hélène noticed. Without warning, Persephone grasped Hélène’s breasts, smirking at her as she started to play with her nipples. Hélène let out a cry, squeezing her eyes shut as Persephone touched her. Persephone cackled, alternating between massaging Hélène’s breasts and roughly pinching her nipples. Hélène bit down on her lip, trying and failing to repress a loud moan.

“You’re good at this, y’know, way better than any man,” Hélène said.

“I know,” Persephone told her. “Are you good, too?” she teased, raising her eyebrows.

Hélène nodded. “Do you want me to prove it to you?” Before Persephone could even answer her, she already had her fingers tangled in her hair and her lips on her neck.

“I would. I would love to see how good you are,” Persephone said, trying to keep some composure, because _dammit_ she was not going to let a mortal woman break her. Hélène obeyed, she started sucking Persephone’s neck as she removed her dress. She was good, she was, she was _so_ good. It’d been awhile for Persephone anyway, but even if it hadn’t…

Persephone’s dress was much easier to take off than Hélène’s had been, it being a simple thing with a singular zipper. Hélène wasted no time removing Persephone’s dress, tossing it behind her on the ground. Persephone’s body wasn’t too different from Hélène’s - she was gorgeous. Persephone pulled Hélène in for another rough kiss as Hélène fiddled with Persephone’s corset, trying to take it off of her.

“Hold on. Not yet. Forgot something,” Persephone said, moving away from Hélène for a second, reaching into her corset and pulling out a flask. She opened it and took a large swig from it, then handed the flask to Hélène. “Alright, continue on now, dear.”

Too drunk to question it, Hélène took a sip from the flask before closing it and placing it on the ground. She kissed Persephone again, enjoying the taste of alcohol in both of their mouths. She undid Persephone’s corset, perhaps slower than she would’ve had she been sober. She moved then to kiss Persephone’s neck, her hands wandering around the goddess’s body. It was a great privilege to touch a queen, and Hélène would not abuse that privilege. Breathing heavily, Hélène bit down on Persephone’s skin, sucking at her neck until she let out a moan. Hélène smiled to herself against Persephone’s neck, letting her hands rest on Persephone’s breasts. She grabbed on to them, squeezing them as she continued to bite her neck. Persephone shuddered, climbing into Hélène’s lap in order to be closer to her.

Hélène broke away from Persephone’s skin for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She continued to play with the woman’s breasts, alternating between gently massaging them and roughly pinching and squeezing her nipples.

“You’re so good with your hands,” Persephone slurred. “You do this often?”

“I do it enough,” Hélène said, not making any effort to slow down or stop. She started to kiss Persephone’s neck again, trying to remember the exact spots she had kissed earlier that had made Persephone moan the loudest. This only lasted for a few moments before she removed one of her hands from Persephone’s breasts and replaced it with her mouth, sucking on Persephone’s nipple. She let her free hand wander down Persephone’s body before resting it on her thigh, squeezing her there before moving her hand upward. She lifted up Persephone’s shift a little bit to run her finger in a circle around her cunt, delighted to find out that she was already significantly wet. Hélène smiled to herself, not caring that Persephone seemed to be avoiding looking at her directly.

“How do you like to be worshipped?” Hélène asked. She was still touching Persephone as she spoke, teasing her. 

Persephone growled, grabbing on to Hélène’s wrists. “Sure as hell don’t like to be teased and messed with, I can tell you that.”

“Then I’ll stop teasing, at your request,” Hélène said, trying to break free from Persephone’s grip. “Wanna get that thing off of you,” she slurred.

“Did I tell you that you could do that? Did you forget that it’s a goddess that you’re trying to fuck here?” Persephone spat. The truth was, she wasn’t angry at this mortal; in fact she was very amused. She loosened her grip on Hélène’s arms, and Hélène immediately went for her slip, removing it without hesitating.

Hélène had seen a fair amount of women’s bodies in her lifetime, but none of them compared to Persephone.

“That’s better, don’t you think?” Hélène asked with a smirk on her face. “You’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.”

“I know,” Persephone said. “You ain’t the first mortal to acknowledge a goddess’s beauty, and you won’t be the last. You ain’t special.”

Hélène knew that Persephone was right; she would not be the only mortal to compliment her, but she wanted to be one of the few mortals to fuck her in a memorable way. Rather than responding to her verbally, she started to touch her again, almost regretting all of the drinks because she knew that she’d be better at this if she were sober. 

She didn’t tease this time, in fact, she did the opposite: She gave Persephone another series of messy kisses, biting down on her lower lip. She was very off-balance, and much too wasted to care about it. Persephone clearly didn’t care much either, because she kept grinding against Hélène, trying to get even closer to her. Hélène broke away from Persephone’s lips for a minute to catch her breath, and Persephone took this opportunity to start biting Hélène’s neck, taking her aback. Hélène regained her footing quickly, determined to actually pleasure Persephone. She trailed her hands down Persephone’s body, resting them on her inner thighs for a minute before pinning her down against the ground. Persephone looked like she was going to protest at first, but then Hélène started to rub Persephone’s clit, and any protests flew right out of Persephone’s mind. Hélène was good, especially for a mortal. More importantly, she was unselfish. Persephone couldn’t help but notice how determined Hélène was to actually make her feel good, and she definitely appreciated it. Persephone relaxed, lying down flat on her back and staring up at the stars in the sky, trying to focus on nothing but Hélène. And Hélène kept touching her, circling her clit at a damn near perfect speed. Persephone tried to remain quiet, and maybe she could’ve if she’d been sober, but any attempts at stifling her moans were futile.

“May I?” Hélène asked, and at first Persephone was confused as to what she was asking, but then she tilted her head to see Hélène, her face hovering just above Persephone’s cunt.

“Sure,” Persephone said. “Go ahead.”

And Hélène did - as soon as she’d gotten the okay from Persephone, she buried her face into the goddess’s cunt and started licking at her. Persephone whined, still a bit pissed off at how good this stranger was making her feel. Hélène seemed to be enjoying it as well, not slowing down or hesitating for a second as she ate Persephone out. She ran her tongue in circles around Persephone’s clit, and Persephone stopped trying to hide her pleasure. She moaned loudly as Hélène fucked her with her tongue, not even caring if anyone was nearby.

“Think you can make a dread goddess come?” Persephone choked out, her voice sounding even weaker than she’d expected. Hélène responded by placing both of her hands on Persephone’s hips, barely letting her move as she kept eating her out. Persephone only hoped that this woman knew how lucky she was - Persephone didn’t usually take comfort in mortal strangers, but it was impossible not to want Hélène.

Hélène focused solely on Persephone, hardly even stopping to breathe. She’d never expected to fuck a goddess with her mouth, and yet here she was. She’d wished she’d gotten divorced and left Moscow sooner. Persephone appeared to be trying hard to keep her resolve, but Hélène still wanted to make her break. She hummed a bit to herself as she continued to fuck Persephone with her tongue, and she felt Persephone’s hand tangle up in her hair. She glanced up at Persephone for a moment to see her biting her lips and squeezing her eyes closed. _What a beautiful sight,_ Hélène thought. _What a beautiful woman._

Hélène kept eating Persephone out, wanting to taste as much of her as possible. She knew that she was incredibly lucky, and she wanted to savor this as long as she could. She almost hated to drag out Persephone’s pleasure, but she slowed down a bit, not wanting any of this to end.

“Damn you,” Persephone growled when Hélène slowed down, but she didn’t sound like she was actually mad. Hélène returned to her previous speed after a few moments, digging her hands into Persephone’s hips a bit as she kept eating her out. She didn’t slow down again after that, enjoying Persephone’s pleasure too much to even consider it. Hélène hummed as she continued to eat Persephone out, feeling proud of herself as Persephone kept gasping and crying out.

Persephone moaned Hélène’s name as she came, trying not to be too loud. They were far away from any possible crowds, but still, she didn’t exactly want anyone to know that she was letting a mortal stranger fuck her.

Still, she smiled down at Hélène a little. “You really are something,” she said. “Come here.”

Persephone wasn’t so fond of the idea of going down on a mortal that she’d just met, but she did believe that she should return the favor to Hélène. “Sit on my face,” she hissed. Hélène complied, of course, unsure of what to expect. She’d done this before, but never with a goddess. She positioned herself on Persephone’s face, much more awkwardly than she’d wished she had, and Persephone immediately started to eat her out. Hélène let out a gasp, then immediately bit down on her lip, not wanting to be too loud. Still, Persephone was determined to get some type of reaction out of her. Hélène decided that Persephone must have had a lot of experience with women. She was performing much too well to be completely new at this. She didn’t take her sweet time - she moved her tongue rather quickly around Hélène’s cunt, and Hélène couldn’t help herself as she started to grind atop of Persephone’s mouth. Persephone didn’t seem to mind this, for she didn’t stop or slow down. It was almost as if she wanted to get this over with. It wasn’t that Persephone didn’t enjoy Hélène - in fact, she enjoyed her _a lot_ \- but that was the precise issue. She didn’t want to become too attached or too addicted to this woman.

Even still, she had to admit that Hélène was very desirable. She struggled to imagine why anyone would divorce Hélène. She was very gorgeous - exactly Persephone’s taste - and she was a great woman to fuck. Hélene was responsive enough without going overboard, and her little moans and whispers of Persephone’s name told Persephone all she needed to know about how to pleasure this woman.

And if Persephone were to be completely honest, she was very much enjoying having Hélène sit on her face. Once she discovered the perfect rhythm with her tongue, it was impossible not to be turned on by all of the noises that Hélène was making. Persephone could tell that she was trying to be quiet, but she didn’t want her to be. Persephone rarely fucked mortals, so she was pleased to discover that the mortal that she’d chosen tonight was near-perfect. She flicked her tongue around Hélène again, and then without warning Hélène came, moaning out Persephone’s name and relaxing completely.

Hélène took the risk of climbing into Persephone’s lap right afterwards, knowing that the goddess could probably quite literally kill her for such a thing. But Persephone didn’t say anything. She merely took Hélène’s hands and took a moment to gaze up at the night sky.

Eventually, Persephone spoke. “I know I said this earlier, but I feel bad for whoever divorced you. He’s certainly missing out.”

Hélène couldn’t help but laugh. “Would you ever want to do this again?”

Persephone glared at Hélène. She was hot, sure, but she was also much too bold for her own good. “I’ll remind you that I’m married, even if you aren’t.”

“So? What’s it matter? My marriage never stopped me from doing what I wanted.”

Persephone let go of Hélène and stood up. “Get dressed. We have to get back to the party.”

“You never answered my question,” Hélène teased.

Persephone froze for only a second. She and Hélène both knew in their hearts that this would probably be a one-time thing. Maybe. “I’ll answer it when I’m ready,” she said.

Hélène reached down to the ground and handed Persephone her flask. “Take all the time you need,” she joked. “I”ll always be waiting for you.”

The two of them dressed and walked back to the party in silence, but Hélène stayed by Persephone’s side for most of the night, and Persephone had no complaints about that.

**Author's Note:**

> it's your local lesbian back at it again with the lesbianism! i just think that Persephone and Hélène are both very pretty :) shout-out to them for meeting themselves at a tango and deciding to be gay about it. 
> 
> hit me up on social media to talk to me about women and/or musicals  
> tumblr: rated-r-for-grantaire  
> twitter: butchhades  
> instagram: thisbrightstar


End file.
